


Work

by CelesteJacobs



Series: Soundtracks To Love [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteJacobs/pseuds/CelesteJacobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time that Peter went to the club to hang out like a normal person not knowing that it was Wade's favorite hangout.</p><p>Just a little idea I was toying with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work

Work  
By Celeste Jacobs

Peter was nervous. He had just shown the bouncer his ID, who examined it critically, for what Peter felt like was a few hours. The bouncer bended his ID a bit before finally giving it back to him.

“Good luck kid. They like em when they look young”.

Peter didn’t know how to respond to the comment so he just nodded his head and stepped into the club. Downtown Basement was a seedy dance club that smelled of liquor and sweat. The music tended to vary but tonight was hip hop night and the DJ was currently playing Work by Rihanna. Peter pushed through the throng of dancing people to make his way to the bar. He chose the place because he knew that no one familiar would spot him here. He didn’t have to worry about Gwen or Harry. He didn’t have to worry about any of the Avengers. He just wanted to be like a normal person who could out for a drink and have a dance.

Peter grimaced. There most likely wouldn’t be any dancing on his part because a) he can’t dance and b) he was too shy to ask anyone. Once he reached the bar, he sat down and ordered a whisky sour from the bartender. Peter let the drink relax him and felt the nervousness slip away.

‘This is going to be a good night’ he thought.

We can only guess that he didn’t know that Downtown Basement was Wade’s favorite hangout.

\---------------------------------

Wade Wilson was bored out of his mind. After successfully killing a mob boss and pocketing a handsome sum of money, he decided to go and blow off some steam at his favorite dance club. The club wasn’t that well-lit and you spent most of your time stumbling over people, but it was one of the few places Wade didn’t have to wear his mask. A bunch of drunk people in a dark club didn’t mind a man with a face like his. He took another swig of his beer and scanned the room. Tonight he was going to pick the lucky guy or girl to dance with and take them back to his place for some fun times. The usual plans of course. He had been hoping to make a detour with the usual and had planned to ask Peter to come out with him but, the guy had vanished after the afternoon Avengers meeting.

Wade shrugged to himself.

He wasn’t blind nor stupid. He had noticed Peter’s staring and furious blushes for a month now. Of course Wade took full advantage of it by dropping innuendos and being more touchy feely every chance he got. Seeing those eyes widen and the blush bloom on Peter’s face made Wade’s cock harden. Shit. Just the memory alone was making his cock stand to attention.

Wade let out a groan and rubbed one of his hands across his face. Just thinking of his little Petey had him on edge. Tonight he would find someone to curb his desire and in the morning he would go find Peter and fuck him against a wall. That sounded like a good solid plan. A very good plan until his mouth dropped open at the fact that he saw his object of desire sitting at the bar.

_Oh Petey…You just don’t know what type of trouble you just found yourself in._

\------------------

Peter was asking the bartender for a second round when a familiar voice made its way to his ear.

“Why Petey, I didn’t take you for the type to come to my favorite place of debauchery”

Peter groaned. Why? What had he done in a past life to deserve this? He turned around in his seat and came face to face with Wade Wilson.

Peter sucked in his breath because he rarely saw Wade without his mask. Despite what other people thought, he found the other man to be very handsome. So much so that he had taken to staring at him during meetings and almost swung into a wall once during a fight. Wade’s nonstop flirting didn’t help either but Peter was the type of person that never felt comfortable approaching others. He also felt that Wade was a bit too much for him. So deliriously overwhelming in his body and spirit. Peter loved his broad shoulders and his rock hard chest. He had been pulled into so many hugs that he memorized how Wade’s body felt. Now he just felt disappointment in the fact that Wade was clothed. Peter began to blush at the thought.

Wade watched as a blush bloomed over the younger man’s face and smiled. Peter was like an open book and Wade loved that. He was so responsive and Wade wanted to find out if that responsiveness translated to the bedroom.

“Look Petey. You’ve been staring at me for almost a month now. Yes, I’ve noticed and yes, I like it. I’ve been staring back too Spidey-Poo. So why don’t we get out here and go have some fun at my place”.

Peter sat there with a shocked expression for a moment before finally nodding his head in agreement.

_You only live once right?_

END


End file.
